


Your eyes looked like coming home

by pinknaturecontrolfreaks, stayalivelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Character Death, Coffee Shops, Fluff and Angst, Guitars, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinknaturecontrolfreaks/pseuds/pinknaturecontrolfreaks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayalivelou/pseuds/stayalivelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' looking for escape, but instead he finds home in a warm coffee shop and a pretty boy who sings.</p>
<p>A coffee shop AU where Louis' shy and lost, and Harry's pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your eyes looked like coming home

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me last night, and I just couldn't stop writing. I'm really pleased with this, and I hope you'll like it too.
> 
> Title from Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.
> 
> xx Lou

The rain's pouring down, just like it has been for the past week. It seems colder today though, like they've really entered October for real. Louis' walking down the street, shoulders hunched up and a beanie protecting his hair from the rain, looking for a place to hide for a while. He's walked past several Starbucks and McDonald's, but they're not what he's looking for.   
  
Finally his gaze falls on a little coffee shop placed in a corner that looks very inviting. He pushes the door open and steps inside, immediately being welcomed by the warmth radiating from the fire burning there. He can feel the tension leaving his bones and a relaxing sensation spreads through his body. He walks up to the counter and orders a cup of Yorkshire tea, because what else?, and then stands watching the delicious looking chocolate muffins displayed there, finally deciding that he does deserve one.   
  
He carries the tea and muffin over to a table, sinking down in the cushioned armchair. Sipping some tea he sighs happily, thinking that this is as close to heaven as you can get without dying. Not that Louis will go to heaven when he dies, no he's bound to end up in hell, but who cares, it's probably warm and cosy there. Who's to say that Satan's so bad? He only got cast out for loving God too much, which honestly doesn't seem much like a crime to Louis.   
  
His silly thoughts are interrupted when he hears a low, slightly raspy voice singing. Looking around confused his eyes fall on a boy sitting huddled up across the shop from Louis, strumming on a guitar and singing softly. Louis' staring, he knows he is, but can you really fault him? The guy's voice is so beautiful and from what Louis can see, so is his face. He looks so cosy, with his guitar and his curls peeking out from under his beanie, with a cuppa in front of him and dressed in a snugly jumper. Sitting there singing in a warm coffee shop, probably hiding from the rain like everybody else, he gives Louis a feeling of home, something he's been missing for a while now. It's a nice feeling, and he finds it impossible to drag his attention away from the boy.   
  
He ends up staying at the coffee shop for two hours, just watching and listening to the boy, and would probably have stayed for longer if Niall hadn't called, saying that he's forgotten his keys (again) and is therefore locked out of the apartment (again). Sighing Louis leaves, saying a silent goodbye to the boy with the velvet voice in his head.

  
  
A few days later Louis finds himself walking down the streets again, with no real destination. He isn't consciously walking towards the beautiful, singing boy, he really isn't. He's been thinking about him though, haven't been able to get him out of his head. He's zoned out of conversations with Niall, thinking of the boy's deep voice, just to have his Irish friend throw pillows and Xbox consoles at him. He even threw some chips at him once, and that meant things were getting bad. Niall didn't seem to think that much of it though, he probably just thought that Louis was a little more crazy than usual, no big deal. That was the great thing about Niall, he never bothered or pushed you, he simply figured that if you wanted to talk, you'd come and talk. Louis loved that about him.  
  
But back to the singing boy. He didn't just invade Louis' mind when he was awake and conscious, but he invaded Louis' dreams as well. Every morning now since he'd been at the coffee shop had he woken up with images of brown curly locks and tea mugs and fingers strumming on a guitar drifting away, all of it giving him a feeling of home. It's probably that feeling, Louis thinks, that has him so entranced, and it's probably because of that that he now finds himself outside Payne's tea & coffee again, without having known that that was where he was headed. But of course, where else would he go?  
  
The coffee shop isn't as crowded today, since the weather's better, and there's not as much people seeking refuge. It still smells deliciously though, tea and coffee and newly baked goods. It smells heavenly, Louis thinks as his eyes sweeps over the place. The boy's there again, and Louis wholeheartedly ignores the fluttering feeling in his stomach, sitting in the same corner as last time, sipping from a cup of something. The guitar's standing next to him and Louis smiles at the sight of it.  
  
Louis orders a cup of Yorkshire tea again, because come on, but chooses a blueberry muffin this time instead, although he really shouldn't, but it just looks so delicious. He's weak okay? He sits down at a table that's closer to the boy than the one he occupied last time, but only marginally. The slightly smaller distance and the lack of people sitting in the way helps him see the boy clearer, and wow he really is as beautiful as his singing. He's all white, milky skin and rosy cheeks, and his hair is wonderfully curly and fluffy and all over the place now that's it's not being imprisoned by a beanie. He's so beautiful. Louis knows he's staring, again, but how could he not? How could anyone ever not stare at this boy? Clearly it's possible because most of the people around aren't staring at the boy but Louis can't think straight now so just excuse him please.  
  
While Louis' sitting there looking at the boy he picks up his guitar and starts to play it. Louis doesn't recognise the song, but when the boy starts to sing he decides that it's his new favourite song. When the boy's voice reaches Louis' ears, all of his senses are on edge and this feeling of absolute pleasure spreads through his body. It's divine. This boy must be an angel, Louis’ sure of it. He feels like the world’s teasing him, letting him experience all of these heavenly things, when, like he’s already said, he’s bound to end up in hell. He couldn’t care less though, he’s so enchanted by this boy’s singing. It really is the most beautiful sound in the world.

 

Somehow Louis ends up staying there for hours again, ordering a new cup of tea when the boy from behind the counter, who by the way looks a bit like a puppy, comes and asks him if he wants something else, a polite way of saying that ‘either you order something and get to keep the table, or you have to get the hell out of here’. He looks way to well-mannered to say something like that though, he just smiles at Louis and goes behind the counter again to make him a new cup.

“He’s good isn’t he?” He says when he comes back, nodding at the singing boy and Louis flushes deep red, nodding and silently cursing himself for being so obvious. The boy with the puppy eyes just smiles kindly at him though, and goes to help the customer that just entered the coffee shop, leaving Louis alone again.

 

After a while it’s time for Louis to go home, he has a hungry Irishman to feed after all. Once again he says a silent goodbye to the beautiful boy in the corner, and even nods goodbye to the guy behind the counter, patting himself on the shoulder figuratively, because that’s progress alright? On the way home he stops by Niall’s favourite Chinese restaurant and picks up some food, because he’s not cooking, nope no way, he doesn’t fancy a visit from the fire department again. He’s going to end up in the hospital if he’s not careful though, because he nearly gets run over by four cars and two bicycles while walking, his mind is still with the boy, because where else would it be?

 

 

The next couple of weeks pass in a new pattern. Every day after finishing work at the library, because yes Louis does have a job, even though he himself almost forgets it sometimes, he stops by the coffee shop. He just sits there by himself, sipping a cup of tea and sometimes treating himself to a yummy pastry, listening to the beautiful, singing boy in the corner by the window. Louis knows he’s creepy but no one’s complained yet and until then he’ll stick around thank you very much. He sits by the same table every time, one where he can see the boy and hear him clearly, but his staring isn’t too obvious. He talks to Liam sometimes, that’s the boy working there, the one with the puppy eyes, but he’s never talked to the boy with the guitar, he’s too shy to do that and he just won’t because no. Liam thinks he should, and tries to get him to walk up to the boy at least once a week, but Louis refuses to do it. He once asked Liam what the boy’s name was though, but Liam just smiled and told him that if he wanted to know, he had to go talk to him himself. Louis refused to talk to Liam more that day, but the brown haired boy with puppy eyes didn’t seem too faced by it, more just amused than anything. He’s very irritating he is.

 

 

One Saturday when Louis’ tying his shoes, about to walk out the door and head to the coffee shop, he’s interrupted by Niall behind him, saying that if Louis’ going for a walk he wants to come too. Louis’ staring, yes he does that a lot, because in the five years he’s known Niall, he’s never seen him up before twelve on a Saturday. Hell, he literally has to be dragged out of bed on most weekdays too. Louis spent most mornings at uni trying to wake Niall up with the help of – oh no, no way, not going there, sorry. Um, where was he? Right, staring at Niall. He’s not only staring at Niall because he’s awake you see, but also because the idea of Niall accompanying him to the coffee shop for some reason is terrifying.

“Um, I’m not going for a walk,” he says hesitantly. “I’m going to this coffee shop.” As soon as the words are out of his mouth he realises what a big mistake he’s made. Mention food to Niall and he’s there in two seconds.

“Even better.” Niall says sure enough and walks out the door, leaving Louis no choice but to follow. He could take Niall to another coffee shop, but it feels like taking it a step too far, so he simply leads the way to Payne’s.

 

He’s feeling insecure when they enter the shop, he wants Niall to like it okay, but when he sees the corner to his right being occupied by its usual inhabitant, the beautiful, singing boy, he feels completely at ease and at home, like always. The counter’s managed by Liam, just like every other day, and when Louis and Niall walk up to him he smiles at Louis.

“Nice to see that you’re not a total recluse and do have friends.” He jokes and Louis sticks out his tongue at him in a true moment of maturity. Niall looks between them with a pleased look in his eyes before sticking his hand out to Liam.

“Nice to meet ya mate, I’m Niall.”

“Liam.” Liam smiles at Niall and Niall beams back, because Niall is always beaming, before directing his attention to all the pastries on the disk. Louis feels both happy and nervous, because even though it’s nice to see his two only friends liking each other, Liam can be considered a friend right?, he also knows that Niall will want to accompany him more times and that’s nerve racking for some reason. It’s going to be harder to stare at the pretty boy in the corner if Niall’s there.

 

Speaking of, the pretty boy chooses that moment to pick up his guitar and start singing, which of course causes Niall to turn around to see who is singing. He stands watching him for a moment, nodding along to the music and seeming to appreciate it, before his eyes widen and he turns to Louis. Louis can see the wheels turning in Niall’s head and he smiles slightly in his terror. It’s funny to see how hard Niall’s brain working, and he can’t help but think of how if Zayn had been here he would’ve already figured it out, waiting amused for Niall to make the connection as well. As soon as Zayn’s name crosses Louis’ mind he freezes, a small gasp leaving his mouth, and he feels as if he’s been knocked over by a truck. Niall doesn’t seem to notice though, which Louis is indescribably happy about, but simply turns to Liam.

“How do you know Louis by the way?” He asks, looking suspiciously at Louis, who doesn’t care, because he’s too busy struggling to breathe.

“Well,” Liam smiles, looking from Niall to Louis, to the boy by the window, and back to Niall. “He’s been coming in here for a couple of weeks, always sitting here by himself and listening to Harry over there.” When the name leaves his lips he seems to curse himself and his eyes move to Louis’, but Louis doesn’t even react to the name, he’s still busy with trying to get his body to work after his own little namedropping earlier.

 

Niall has finally made the connection and turns to Louis, quite ecstatically.

“So that’s why you’ve been so distant lately!” He triumphs before noticing Louis’ tenseness. Scanning Louis’ face worriedly realization enters Niall’s eyes and Louis can see that Niall knows exactly what he’s been thinking of.

“Crap.” he mutters under his breath, before kindness makes its way into his voice and he presses a soft hand to Louis’ cheek.

“Want to go home?” He asks and Louis nods, because there’s nothing else he can do.

Niall says goodbye to a confused Liam, promising that they’ll be back some other time, before leading a comatose Louis out the door and towards their apartment. When they get home he tucks Louis down in his bed, cuddling around him, almost lying on top of him because that’s what Louis needs when he gets like this.

They stay in bed for hours before Louis’ breathing finally turns regular and light enters his eyes again. Niall’s petting his hair and pressing soft kisses all over his face, and when he can feel Louis smile he releases a relieved breath.

“Little baby,” he whispers, pressing another soft kiss to Louis’ forehead. “You were doing so well.”

Louis thinks that it’s probably because of the boy, Harry, that’s been doing so well lately, and Niall seems to realise the same thing because he rises slightly on his elbows, looking down at Louis.

“We’ll go back tomorrow.” He says steadily and Louis smiles, nodding in agreement.

 

 

They do go back the next day, and when they walk through the door Liam’s smiling brightly at them. He doesn’t say anything about the incident the day before, because he’s insanely polite, but simply prepares a cup of Yorkshire tea for Louis, and whatever Niall ordered for him. Louis’ not paying attention to them, he’s too busy watching Harry, enjoying that warm feeling of home spread through his body again. He didn’t think it was possible, but somehow he’s even more beautiful now that Louis knows his name.

“You should go talk to him.” Niall states beside him and Louis turns his attention away from Harry, smiling when Liam mutters that “I’ve been saying that since like forever”, and shakes his head.

“Not yet.” Niall looks at him for a minute, before smiling and nodding. Louis knows that means that he won’t get away with avoiding Harry for much longer, he’ll have to talk to him soon, Niall and Liam won’t drop it.

 

They let him get away with it for a couple of more weeks until Niall finally cracks. It’s a cold Wednesday in the middle of December and he and Louis have been sitting there for about an hour, listening to Harry play. He’s been singing more and more Christmas songs, and Louis has never been more in love with the holiday. He’s smiling to himself, watching the beautiful curly haired boy when Niall suddenly groans and lays his head down on the table.

“You have to do it now mate,” he grunts out and Louis swallows nervously. “You have to go talk to him now or I swear I’ll go talk to him myself and we both know you won’t like that.”

Louis hurriedly stands up, Niall’s right you see, he won’t like that at all. The idea alone makes him shudder. Nervously he takes a few steps towards Harry, who’s just put his guitar down. He ignores Liam’s encouraging smile from behind the counter, and walks all the way over to Harry, standing next to his table. He doesn’t seem to notice his presence and Louis panics for a second before clearing his throat, causing the boy in front of him to look up.

 

When Louis’ eyes meet Harry’s he lets out something close to a whimper, because yes apparently he is that pathetic. It’s just, they’re so green! They’re so green and beautiful, and the boy’s got actual emeralds for eyes for Christ’s sake! Why did no one mention this!? Louis’ staring again, because when isn’t he?, but he honestly can’t help it. Harry’s so beautiful, and looking into his eyes Louis’ feels more at home than he ever has before.

 

Finally Louis realises that he’s probably being more creepy than necessary, not that Harry seems crept out, which, interesting, and Louis knows that he should probably say something.

“Hi.” He croaks out, and he inwardly winces at his pathetic, weak voice. Harry just smiles though, and wow, dimples, Louis was so not prepared for this.

“Hi mate.” Harry says and oh god his voice. Why did no one warn him about this? He’s so going to kill Liam. And maybe Niall too just because.

He asks if he can sit down and Harry blinks, surprised, before smiling again and nodding. Gingerly Louis sits down, thanking God or some other higher force that Harry said yes, because he doesn’t think his legs would’ve been able to hold him up much longer. Harry looks at him like he expects Louis to say something, and he panics because oh he’s been staring again hasn’t he?

“I’m Louis.” He says the first thing that comes to mind, which honestly was a pretty good opening, well done there Tommo.

“Harry.” Harry smiles and holds his hand out for Louis to shake. Louis doesn’t say that he already knows Harry’s name, because we’re not trying to scare the boy away actually, and smiles tentatively.

“You’re really good,” he says after a few minutes of silence and Harry smiles bright, blushing slightly. “I’ve been coming here to listen to you for a few weeks now, you’ve probably noticed.” Why did he say that? Why? Did his mind not understand the part where we weren’t trying to scare Harry away?

 

Harry doesn’t look scared though, actually he’s smiling again, because apparently he’s a lot like Niall and smiles all the time. And he’s blushing slightly again.

“Actually, I haven’t,” he says and Louis forces himself to stop staring and focus on what Harry’s saying. “I’m really bad at paying attention to my surroundings, I’m so wrapped up in my guitar and in my head.” He chuckles embarrassed. “Liam chides me all the time about it.”

Oh, Louis thinks, that explains so much. That definitely explains why Harry’s not freaked out about him and why he didn’t run for the hills after Louis’ first week of stalking, no not stalking, watching admiringly.

“Oh okay,” Louis says, blushing because Harry’s looking at him and oh god he’s so pretty he wants to cry. “Well, like I said, you’re really good.”

“Thanks.” Harry beams at him and Louis’ probably deep red now isn’t he? He can feel Niall and Liam’s eyes on his back, and he knows they’re probably expecting him to ask Harry out but he can’t do that, not yet. Even talking to the beautiful boy is enough progress for today thank you. This is as much as he can take right now.

 

And with that thought he stands up, and smiles apologetically at Harry.

“I need to go now, but it was nice talking to you. Bye.” He pretty much bolts out the door before Harry can respond and before he sinks through the ground. There’s a reason Louis Tomlinson doesn’t talk to pretty boys with dimples and green, green eyes and Niall and Liam are mean people.

 

He’s halfway down the street before Niall catches up with him. Louis expects him to chide Louis for running away, but he just sticks his hand into Louis’ and presses a kiss to his cheek, not saying anything. Louis loves Niall, Niall is the best.

 

 

The next day Louis goes back after work, and this time when he walks through the door Harry looks up and smiles brightly at him. Louis smiles faintly back, blushing furiously, before walking up to Liam by the counter. Why did Harry look up? The only reason Louis dared to go back today was because he thought Harry wouldn’t pay attention. Liam grins at him, but Louis only frowns at him. This is all Liam’s fault, he’s decided. He pays for his tea and his chocolate chip caramel muffin, because he’s never deserved a muffin more, and goes to sit down at his usual table. He sits there for an hour while Harry sings and plays, until suddenly Harry puts his guitar down and stands up, walking towards Louis. When he reaches Louis’ table he asks if he can sit and Louis nods because apparently he’s lost his voice and oh wow this is new. This never happens. Harry’s smiling though and Louis can’t help but feel that warm, familiar feeling. They talk for a while, and it’s nice and comes easily to them both, and Louis almost forgets all of his nerves, until Harry asks a question.

 

“Would you like to go out with me sometime? Like, on a date?” He clarifies and Louis swallows his tongue. Well, he doesn’t actually swallow his tongue, because his tongue is attached to his mouth and is stuck to his mouth but yeah you get the point. He’s panicking and almost hyperventilating and then he notices Liam behind the counter and yes this is definitely Liam’s fault. He’ going to kill Liam he decides, but that will have to wait because Harry is still there, and he’s waiting for an answer. Louis blushes again because Harry, the most beautiful boy in the world, with the most beautiful voice in the world just asked him out on a date.

“Um,” He whispers, and are we sure that this is really happening? “Sure.”

Harry beams at him and Louis breathes relieved. Okay, maybe he can do this.

 

 

He can’t do this. He’s absolutely sure of it. It’s the night of Louis and Harry’s date and Louis is panicking. He doesn’t have anything to wear and what if Harry takes him to restaurant that he hates and what if they don’t have anything to talk about and what if-

“Louis, stop.” Niall interrupts his train of thought from where he’s lying on Louis’ bed. “Stop panicking or I’ll drug you with sedatives.”

Louis immediately stops his panicking, because when Niall threatens you with sedatives you stop. He actually did drug Louis with sedatives once at uni when Louis was freaking out about a test and it wasn’t pretty. He’s learned not to argue with Niall since then.

 

Sighing defeated he plops down on his bed next to Niall, smiling when Niall’s hand starts carding through his hair.

“Dress me please.” He says and Niall chuckles before pressing a kiss to Louis’ head and walking over to his closet. He pulls out a pair of turquoise pants that Louis hasn’t worn since... yeah, since before, a white button up and a pair of braces. When he sees the braces Louis smiles because okay, maybe he actually can do this after all.

 

An hour later when Harry knocks on the door Louis’ dressed and his hair is styled and he feels strangely calm. Niall sends them off with a pat to Louis bum and a wink directed at Harry, telling him to take care of his boy. Harry just smiles and promises to do that. When he smiles at Louis, Louis blushes, because he might be calm now but Harry’s still looks like a Disney princess so he’s perfectly allowed to blush.

 

Harry takes him to a nice little Italian restaurant that Louis doesn’t hate and dinner’s nice. It’s really nice actually and Louis can’t stop smiling. Conversation flows easily and why was Louis even nervous? Silly of him. After dinner they take a walk and when Harry holds his hand Louis doesn’t flinch, but just smiles, and yes maybe he does blush a little but shh. It’s all really nice and they’re talking about the coffee shop, where Harry apparently works. Yes, Louis’ jaw dropped at that too and he blurted out that “Harry must be the worst employee ever, because Louis has never seen him behind the counter.” At that Harry laughed and said that no, he doesn’t work behind the counter, but every morning he makes all the muffins and pastries and stuff, and then he just spends the rest of the day there with his guitar because he likes it.

 

Now he’s telling Louis about how he and Liam have been friends since they were babies and Louis’ smiling because he knows that kind of friendship and that’s when his eyes fall upon a boy walking in front of them and he freezes in his step, his hand falling out of Harry’s. Harry’s looking at him, confused and worried, but Louis isn’t paying attention to him. He’s too busy staring at the boy that looks so much like Zayn. Louis can feel the panic spreading through his body and he’s starting to hyperventilate but he can’t help it. He needs to get away. Ignoring Harry crying out his name he turns and runs away. He can hear Harry following him but he doesn’t stop and after a while he’s lost him.

 

Louis runs and he runs and soon he’s at the apartment. When he bolts through the door and into his bedroom, throwing himself on the bed, tears streaming down his cheeks, Niall jumps up from the couch and immediately follows him. He takes one look at Louis before lying down beside him, hugging him hard and shushing him softly. It takes four hours for Louis to stop crying and then he finally falls asleep.

 

 

When Louis wakes up the next morning he’s alone. Niall is always there when Louis wakes up after a tough night and it’s weird but Louis honestly can’t care. In the back of his mind he thinks that he should go to the coffee shop and apologize to Harry, but he also knows that he never can show his face there again, so he goes back to sleep.

 

The next time Louis wakes up it’s to the feeling of a body lying down next to him. Warm, safe arms wrap around his waist and he snuggles in closer to Niall. It’s only when Niall starts singing softly that he realises that it isn’t Niall. It’s Harry. He freezes and tries to jump out of the bed but Harry’s strong arms keep him in place. He struggles for a while before realising that it’s pointless and he stills, snuggling in to Harry because if he’s going to stay he might as well be useful.

 

“What did Niall tell you?” He asks half an hour later, when Harry’s just finished a song.

“Nothing,” Harry says softly. “He just told me I should come and talk to you, let you explain.”

Louis sighs, damn Niall. Louis doesn’t want to explain. Harry deserves an explanation though, and maybe it’s time he talks about it.

“Last night, I saw someone who resembled my best friend Zayn,” he begins, tears welling up in his eyes. “Zayn was my oldest friend, he was kind of like my Liam.” He pauses, not sure how to tell the story. He’s never told it to anyone before, because he never had to tell Niall, Niall already knew.

“We um, we were always together when we grew up, and we went to uni together, were we met Niall. The three of us lived in a dorm together, and... things were great. Zayn, he, he was like my anchor you know?” It’s a rhetorical question but Louis can feel Harry nodding behind him. “He had always been there for me, like when I was insecure and doubted myself. And I was kind of in love with him.” A sob escapes Louis’ lips, he’s never said that out loud before.

“During our second year we started dating, and things were going perfectly. But one night we had a fight, about something silly, and Zayn stormed off, saying he needed to go for a walk. He... he never came home.” Harry’s arms tighten around him and Louis sobs desperately. It takes a while for him to continue the story, but Harry waits patiently, hugging him close and pressing soft kisses to the back of his head every now and then.

 

Finally Louis’ sobs stop and he can finish his explanation.

“Zayn got hit by a car that night, and passed away. I dropped out of school, started working at the library and has kind of been living in this shell every since.”

They’re both quiet for a moment, the only sound in the room are Louis’ raspy breaths.

“I’m so sorry, Louis.” Harry whispers after a while.

“Thanks,” Louis squeezes one of Harry’s hands with his own. “I know that this is a lot to spring on someone after the first date.” He chuckles sadly.

“No, it’s fine, I wanted to know.” Harry argues. They’re quiet until Harry speaks up again.

“You know it’s not your fault right?” He asks hesitantly and Louis nods.

“I know that rationally, but it’s hard to remember it sometimes. I just can’t help but thinking that if we hadn’t fought, he wouldn’t have been out walking that night.”

“It’s not your fault.” Louis smiles as Harry presses a kiss to his cheek, and that wonderful feeling of home spreads through his body again. Maybe things will be okay, he thinks. Maybe he can move on, be alright again. Neither of them say anything and after a while, they’re both asleep.

 

 

When Louis wakes up the next morning, the apartment smells like pancakes and he smiles happily at first, before he thinks that Niall under no circumstances should be cooking and he jumps out of the bed, running to the kitchen. While there he realises that Niall’s not the one cooking and he stops abruptly, slipping on the floor and falling on his bum. From his place on the floor he stares wide eyed at Harry who’s standing by the stove, looking like he’s trying very hard not to laugh. Niall, who’s sitting by the table, doesn’t try at all though and is cackling loudly at the sight of Louis. Louis blushes and sticks his tongue out at Niall, because yes he actually is five years old.

“It’s not nice to laugh at people who are hurt.” He mutters and Harry has to bite his lip to keep from laughing when he walks over to pull Louis up.

“Morning.” He says softly, pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek and suddenly Louis’ bum isn’t hurting anymore.

 

Harry’s pancakes are heavenly, which isn’t that surprising considering he works as a baker at the coffee shop and everything else about him is heavenly. When the three of them eat their breakfast Louis thinks that this is the best morning he’s had in a very long time, even with his sore bum. He also thinks that it’s very sad that his bum is sore from falling on the floor and not from something else.

 

After breakfast Niall escapes to his room, probably to give Louis and Harry some space, and honestly, Niall doesn’t get enough credit for being such a considerate person. Louis loves Niall. Niall’s the best. While they’re clearing the table Harry clears his throat and smiles at Louis.

“I just wanted to say that I’m really glad that you told me about Zayn,” He starts and Louis smiles brokenly back at him, rubbing away the tears that are forming in his eyes. “And I understand if you’re broken, but I want to help you get whole again. If you’ll let me.” Harry’s looking so insecure and hesitant, his green eyes wide and open, and Louis thinks that he could give Liam a run for his money in the puppy eyes contest, that there’s nothing Louis can do but walk over to him and wrap his arms around him.

“I’d love for you to try.” He whispers, before pressing his lips to Harry’s.

 

 

Several years later when Louis wakes up next to his husband he’s so happy he stepped inside that cosy coffee shop that cold, rainy October day. He can’t imagine where he’d be if he hadn’t. Harry’s helped him so much. He helped him smile, and to climb out of his shell. He encouraged Louis to go back to school and finally become a drama teacher. Louis’ tried to get Harry to try his chances with his music, but Harry says he’s fine where he is, that he doesn’t want to be a singer. And yeah okay, maybe co-writing Ed Sheeran’s debut album with Ed himself isn’t that bad. Louis knows it isn’t. He just thinks that more people should be able to hear Harry’s beautiful voice. But then again, it’s quite nice being one of the few people who get to experience that privilege. Yeah, things are perfect the way they are, Louis decides.

 

When Harry wakes up they’ll go prepare breakfast, and then carry a tray into their son’s room, singing. They’ll give him his presents and then they’ll go to Payne’s tea & coffee for little Zayn’ birthday party. Louis smiles happily while thinking about it, and a little sadly. He misses his Zayn, his best friend and anchor, but life is as good as it can be without him. He’s home.


End file.
